The Revolution
by Sinister Shadow
Summary: ... Visser Three has lost the Earth war. A lot of our Vissers are disappointing us, and not treating us the way we're supposed to be treated. So here's what we're going to do. ... [[JOINT FANFICTION. PLEASE READ AN FOR MORE INFO, AND TO JOIN IN. RR!]]


**(Note from Sinister: **Hey guys, here's a new fic I've agreed to post on my profile. I did not write this chapter, but I will be writing a couple of the chapters in the future. Please read Kharina's author's note below to read up on what we're trying to do. If you want to join, say so in a review or PM either Kharina or me.)

**This chapter is by KHARINA.** **Disclaimer:** I do not own Animorphs, the characters, species etc. I do however own the original characters that appear in this chapter, so please ask for permission if you wish to use them in another fanfic. Neither do any of the other authors participating in this fanfic later on, as far as I know ;) Anyone writing in this fanfic has my permission now to use any original characters I use in the fic in the chapters they write.

**Author Note: **This is the prologue to a joint fanfic that will be written by various members of the Animorphs Fanfic Lounge (Sinister's homepage) . It's not too late to join in, provided you agree with the general plot we've chosen. We will change authors each chapter, as well as POV of characters.

Some of you will recognise the narrator of this chapter, Jahlan 781, from my fanfic Anati Sunset, which should be updated shortly. For those who don't, you should still be able to follow this chapter so don't worry.

Well, without more ado, let's get on to the story! Enjoy (hopefully)!

**"The Revolution"**

**Prologue  
_Jahlan 781_**

It all started the day they murdered her. Wait, sorry, executed. That was what they called it. The execution of a traitor to the Empire. She never was any such thing. I know that. I knew her. 

Yes, she made one mistake, for about a year of her life fell to the temptation of life as a human. But she still returned to the Empire, still returned to our side. No, they couldn't allow her just that one little lapse, even though it had never harmed them. Just one short time when the Empire wasn't the first thing in her thoughts. They killed her, just for that. The best military commander, the best leader and the kindest mentor I have ever known. They murdered her.

Of course, they never would have done it, if it hadn't been for her archenemy, then Visser Three. The incompetent fool of a Yeerk! Yes, perhaps I knew her too well, for that phrase was her regular description of Visser Three. A true description, of course. And then, they had the cheek to make that dapsen Visser One after he killed her! Allowed him to take her place, a place he didn't deserve. A place that I, and many others, secretly hated that he obtained. Of course, we soon found out we were right in our suspicions. He made a total mess of the war on Earth, and eventually lost to a group of five human children, an Andalite aristh, and a tiny group of rebel Yeerks. It was when the incompetent Esplin 9466 rose to the greatest position in the Empire short of the Council that the whispers of revolution began to take hold.

I suppose I should explain who I am. My name is Jahlan 781. My rank is Visser 31, and I am one of the Yeerks writing the official accounts of the days of the Empire for the new Yeerk government. I suppose I am not being very professional, but this topic arouses so much passionate emotion in me that I cannot help it. I imagine, though, that the new Yeerk government may be pleased that I am showing emotion. It counters the popular Andalite and even sometimes human belief that Yeerks are cold, unemotional beings, almost not deserving the title of a sentient species. Well, I was instructed to give a personal account, at any rate. Which is what I will do.

I used to be loyal to the Empire. I never thought there was anything wrong with taking hosts, even involuntary ones. I was never cruel to them, I didn't believe in that, but it was just the natural thing for Yeerks to do. I used to want the Empire to expand and grow, wishing it success and glory. Those were the days when I was one of the few privileged members of the former Visser One's bridge crew. She was a good leader, a decent Visser. I could never fault her tactics, yet she always listened to us if we had criticism or advice, other than in the middle of a battle, of course. She was firm, as she had to be, and wouldn't hesitate to punish disobedience or stupid mistakes. Yet she was also fair, understanding, and as quick to praise as to punish. I spent my whole of my early working life under her command, and shortly after I took my first Hork-Bajir host, she offered me the opportunity to join the personal bridge crew of her Empire ship. This was the most privileged position I could be given, granted only to a few who Visser One saw as being talented, loyal, brave and skilled. I'm not sure I was any of these things to any unusual extent, except loyal, but her confidence in me made my own confidence and skill grow. I admired her, and liked her very much. A friendship between us was, of course, impossible due to the huge rank and age gap, but there was some bond there. Something I can't quite explain. We knew we could trust each other, and I cared about what happened to her. I think she cared about what happened to me, too.

I apologise. I am moving away from the topic I am meant to be writing about.

I was not the only Yeerk to admire Visser One as a leader. Certainly most Yeerks liked her much more than Visser Three. When he lost the Earth war, many began to lose faith in the empire. As we lost more and more territory, conditions worsened, Vissers became crueller and the Council became more indifferent to the atrocities they committed, many Yeerks began to think of revolution. I was sub-Visser 520 when we lost the Earth war, working on the captured Hork-Bajir homeworld, under the command of the hated Visser Sixteen.

It spread like a weed, like a virus, moving from Yeerk to Yeerk as we slaved away under the cruelty of our superiors, while fewer and fewer of us had hosts and the Vissers had a host for each day of the week, while more and more of us died on suicide missions the Empire sent us on. It was a whisper, growing stronger, growing louder, day by day. It was a pile of gunpowder waiting for a small spark to set it off. Eventually, ignited, it blew the Yeerk Empire to pieces from inside. This is that story, told by accounts from everyone involved. This is the story of the Yeerk revolution.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW.** **Especially authors who'll be participating in this fanfic in the future.**


End file.
